Miss Hyruleia and the Girl Next Door
by Kelaiah
Summary: Zelda is the beautiful Princess of Hyrule; Malon is the beautiful horsemistress. Who will Link choose? Songfic to Saving Jane's 'Girl Next Door'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Don't own Zelda (Nintendo does), nor do I own the song 'Girl Next Door' (Saving Jane owns it) end of story. Well, now that we've got that out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

All of Hyrule was gathered at the castle one fine summer night, awaiting the 'coming out' ball for Princess Zelda. 

_Hyrule's__ future __queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

The crowd cheered wildly as the Princess came out, arm-in-arm with Link, the Hero of Time.

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

Zelda had her long golden hair pulled back from her face, fully exposing her smooth creamy skin, large sapphire-blue eyes and shapely ruby-red lips. Long snowy white gloves sheathed her slender arms, and a magnificent gown of pink and white embroidered with gold clad her svelte frame. An exquisite gold-and-sapphire tiara perched atop her radiant head.

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

The entire crowd cheered for their lovely princess, all of them adoring her and her beauty and her wisdom and her kindness...

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

Well, almost everyone was. Malon, daughter of Talon, stood in the crowds, glaring at the princess.

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

At that moment, Link turned to Zelda with a smile and kissed the lovely princess on the cheek.

_She's the __future__ queen_

Zelda, heir to the throne of Hyrule, danced the night away in the arms of not only Link, but also of every man that could get near her.

_I'm in the working band_

Malon, whose only future was milking cows and watching cuccos, only got a few dances from some of the men who worked on the ranch with her.

_She is a cheerleader_

Everyone cheered and clapped for Zelda after she played the harp as a treat for them.

_I'm sitting in the stands_

Nobody noticed Malon sitting off to the side, a mere wallflower.

_She gets the top bunk_

As soon as the ball was over, Zelda went to her large, fancy room where a large, comfy bed was waiting.

_I'm sleeping on the floor_

Malon traveled back to the ranch where her little creaky bed was waiting.

_She's Miss __Hyrule-ia_

_'And __I'm just "Talon's daughter",__'_ Malon thought bitterly, remembering the way how Link was looking at the princess.

* * *

The next day the King of Hyrule went with his daughter down to Lon Lon Ranch to witness Hyrule's annual horse-race. Link was with them; he would not be in the race, otherwise the other contestants would refuse to race, knowing that he would beat them. The three sat upon the dais, overlooking the preparing horseracers. Among the them was Malon, who was eyed by Link, who was eyed darkly by the Princess Zelda. 

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven-sent_

Malon stood up from polishing Epona's hoofs, whipping her long fiery red hair into the air, catching the rays of the sun. Her sapphire eyes shined with anticipation, as did her softly tanned skin.

_She was never the last one standing_

As soon as she was sure that her horse was ready, Malon mounted Epona with a show of easy grace and strength that obviously met the approval of Link.

_A backseat debutant_

_Everything that you want_

_Never __to__ harsh or to demanding_

Zelda watched jealously as Link watched admiringly at the way how skilled and gentle Malon was with her horse.

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her _

_But I just want to hit her_

Oh how Zelda would love to slap that little redheaded nuisance.

_She is the race-queen_

Malon won the race.

_I'm in the marching band_

Zelda had to sit and wait the entire time.

_She is a cheerleader_

The entire crowd roared and clapped for Malon.

_I'm sitting in the stands_

No one was paying Zelda the slightest bit of attention.

_She gets the top bunk_

Malon was raised high above on shoulders.

_I'm sleeping on the floor_

Zelda was a mere wallflower.

_She's Miss Hyrule-ia_

_'And I'm just the "king's daughter",' _Zelda thought bitterly.

_

* * *

_

_I don't know why_

_I'm feeling sorry for myself,_

both Hylian-maidens thought to themselves.

_I spend all my time wishin' that_

_I was someone else. . . .

* * *

_

_Zelda's the prom queen_

_I'm in the marching band_

_

* * *

_

_Malon's a cheerleader_

_I'm sitting in the stands_

_

* * *

_

Link smiled at the girl he wanted.

* * *

_I get a little bit_

_She gets a little more_

_

* * *

_

"Will you marry me?" Link asked.

* * *

_She's Miss Hyrule-ia. . . ._

* * *

She watched as Link and his new bride went galloping off into the sunset.

* * *

_She's Miss Hyrule-ia_

_And I'm just the girl next door_

_

* * *

_

Who did Link choose?


	2. Chapter 2

Link chose Malon.

Sorry, Zelink-fans, but I don't ship that coupling; I have a fic that states all my theories as to how Link and Zelda could be long-lost twins.

Plus, Malon lives a life just right for Link: it has plenty of hard work to it, yet he can enjoy himself as he tends to horses and cows and cuccos, and yet it is easy enough for him after all the world-saving that he's done.

Why would Link get together with Zelda and become King? Seems like Link would want to settle down and have a much easier life than castle-life, he's too much of the rugged-out-doorsy-type.

Plus Malon is sweet, brave (she set the original record for the corral race, remember?), beautiful, kind, selfless (she stayed behind at the ranch when Ingo took over so she could make certain Ingo wouldn't mistreat the horses), and she is the one who supplied him with Epona, AND she wasn't the one who sent him on a fool's mission!

Remember how Zelda sent Link to find all the stones so they could get the Triforce before Ganon and defeat him? If Zelda HADN'T sent Link on that mission, Ganondorf never would have gotten into the Sacred Realm and none of the tragic events would've happened to Hyrule.

Zelda's a fool and doesn't deserve Link. Malon does, she hasn't caused him as much grief as Zelda has - the only grief she's caused him is calling him "Fairy Boy", but y'know, Link _was_ a Fairy Boy . . . he was a boy with a fairy, so yeah . . . plus she only called him that when they were kids, she didn't call him that when they were adults.

Plus Malon can sing and she and Link make a much more original and cuter coupling than the cliche of the handsome knight saving the helpless princess.

Well, that's my reasoning for the Malink pairing. Hope those of you who wanted Zelink aren't too disappointed. ;)

Well, good-bye:)

-Kelaiah


End file.
